1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to steering mechanisms for trolling and like outboard motors and more particularly relates to an improved steering apparatus for trolling and outboard motors of the type which are directionally controlled by movement of a boat pilot's foot.
2. General Background
Numerous outboard motors are used by sportsmen on either the bow or stern of their boat or vessel. These outboard motors generally are of two classes. The first class involves internal combustion engine type outboard motors. These can be hand steered using a tiller which affixes directly to the head portion of the motor or a system of usually steel or aluminum metallic cable is rigged to the hull of the vesel and to a steering wheel so that when the operator or pilot of the boat steers the wheel in the desired direction, the power head of the boat is rotated and with it rotates the drive shaft and propeller. The effect is very similar to the driving of an automobile in that rotation of the wheel in a left handed or counter-clockwise direction effects a left turn of the boat and likewise, a right hand or clockwise rotation of wheel effects a right hand turn of the boat.
A second class of outboard type motors are referred to generally as trolling motors. Trolling motors are usually smaller, electrically operated devices. Trolling motors are electrical inter alia because they are quiet and do not disturb fish. Trolling motors are used primarily by fishermen for bass fishing, for example, as they allow the fishermen to move in and out of shallow waters which are often congested with tree stumps, overhanging vines, water hyacinths, water lillies, and floating logs. It is these congested areas which often are the most desirable for the fish and for the fisherman. The use of electrical type trolling motors is known in the art and numerous models are commercially available. A trolling motor has basically three parts, a lowermost motor housing provides a propeller shaft and a propeller. An elongated vertical shaft supports the motor housing and is usually attached at its top portion to a transom mount which affixes to the transom of a vessel. The third portion of the motor is an uppermost head which provides electrical connections and sometimes is provided with a tiller attached directly to it so that it can be hand steered. A typical outboard electrical trolling motor having a handle for steering can be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,838 issued to H. W. Moser.
Many trolling motors are commercially available which are steered by means of a dual cable arrangement in which an outer cable is clamped in a stationary position and an inner cable is moved by an operator so that it remotely moves the motor. The problem with cable operated trolling motors is that it requires continuous pivotal movement in a fore/aft fashion of the user's foot in order to effect a left to right movement of the vessel. This is an unnatural movement for the foot and it is uncomfortable over a very long period of time such as over several hours of fishing where a good deal of turning is required. Such cable operated steering mechanisms also require that the foot of the operator be turned to a greater and greater degree in order to effect a corresponding greater turn of the motor. For example, if the foot pedal were at a forty-five degree angle with respect to the hull of the boat in a neutral position in which the trolling motor were aligned with the longitudinal axis of the vessel, the vessel would proceed forward in a straight line without turning. In order to make a gradual turn, the user might depress the foot pedal to an angle of thirty degrees which might move the boat slightly to one side. However, to effect a greater turning, the user would have to then depress the pedal further to, for example, a ten degree angle with respect to the hull. This pivotal movement of the foot forward and backward as aforedescribed requries energy to be expended directly in a mechanical fashion from the foot of the user to the motor itself. If the cables are not properly lubricated, and even greater degree of fatigue will be experienced by the boat operator.
Various steering control mechanisms have been patented in an attempt to solve the problem of steering trolling outboard type motors. Many of these patented devices have used foot pedals or foot controls so that the hands of the operator are free to operate a fishing rod and reel. Many of these devices are used in combination with a chair which can swivel so that the user can move freely in a rotational fashion with respect to the hull of the boat fishing off both sides and off the front of the boat, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,436 issued to Ray Jones entitled "Directional Control Mechanism for a Trolling Motor" shows a pedal operated control mechanism for controlling the direction of travel of a fishing boat. In order to remain at a location convenient to the fisherman, the pedal is mounted on a bracket arm which rotates with the boat seat. The pedal has a control wire which enters a stationary control housing and which raises and lowers a pair of lever arms as the wire extends and retracts. The foot pedal requires fore/aft pivotal movement to steer the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,500 issued to Hall, Jr. entitled "Fishing Boat Platform" discloses a rotatable platform provided to support the chair of a bass fishing boat. The platform has the chair rotatably mounted at one end and includes a boat rest for positioning the feet of the fisherman at the other. The feet positioning end preferably includes a wedge-shaped footrest for one foot of the fisherman, adjacent to which is mounted a foot actuated control pedal and the pedal controls electric trolling motor. A number of push button control switches on a foot pedal activate the propulsion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,345 entitled "Trolling Motor Steering and Speed Control Means" issued to Peterson shows a foot-operated mechanism for controlling both the speed and steering of a trolling motor which may be operated by one foot and conserves the available stored electrical power of a fishing boat. A pivotal foot lever is connected with the trolling motor in such a manner that the steering of the motor is accomplished by a rocking or pivotal action of the lever by a pivot action of the ankle of the operator, and the speed of the trolling motor is controlled by a substantially horizontal sliding motion of the foot which is pivoted from the knee of the opeator, thus permitting control of the steering and speed of the motor by non-conflicting motions of the foot whereby the speed and steering may be controlled either simultaneously or independently.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,625 entitled "Control Cable Connection for an Electric Trolling Motor" issued to Roller et al discloses a connection for securing the control cable of a remotely controlled electric trolling motor to the drive wheel of the remote control unit. A connection post is pivotally mounted offset from the pivot axis of the wheel and is equipped with a radial slot and an axial bore for receiving the L-shaped end of the control cable. A pin transacting the radial slot above the cable securely retains the cable end in the slot and bore.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,181 entitled "Outboard Motor Steering Control" and issued to G. H. Harris discloses an outboard motor including a hollow casing assembly mounted on a boat. An upstanding tubular shaft is rotatably mounted in the casing assembly. A hollow pinion is mounted on the shaft and a rack meshes with the pinion. The rack is coupled to a steering control pedal and is mounted for movement in the casing transversely of the shaft. An electric motor is mounted on a lower end of the shaft, and a propeller is driven by the motor and directed transversely of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,733 entitled "Electric Steering and Power Control System for Outboard Motors" issued to G. H. Harris is an earlier patent of the above-reference patentee relating to devices for steering and powering boats and more particularly relating to an electrical system for conveniently controlling the direction of travel of the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,838 issues to H. W. Moser and entitled "Trolling Outboard Motor Control" includes an attachment formed of a series of semi-cylindrical parts adapted to be applied over the steering column of an electrically operated outboard boat motor and including a split sleeve adapted to surround the column with such split sleeve having serrations at its upper end. The split sleeve has a worm gear fixed thereto and is adapted to be received in suitable bearings formed in a split housing which may rotate relative to such split sleeve with an electrical steering motor driving a worm which cooperates with the worm gear on the rotatable sleeve.